In a display device, a method for forming a bezel pattern on a substrate has been used instead of using a separate bezel structure in order to achieve the weight reduction and thinning
In the method for producing a display substrate in the related art, a photolithography method or a screen printing method is used in order to form a bezel pattern, but in the case of the photography method, there is a disadvantage in that the production costs for forming a pattern are expensive, and the process is complicated. In the case of the screen printing method, the thickness of a formed pattern due to high viscosity of a composition is increased to several tens of μm, and accordingly, a step difference occurs between a pattern formation part and a pattern non-formation part. Furthermore, for a bezel part having a white or gold color instead of a black color, a bezel part is formed by using a method for recoating the color several times in order to obtain an optical density at a proper level, and as the printing frequency of the bezel pattern is increased as described above, the step difference between the pattern formation part and the pattern non-formation part is further increased.
In particular, in the case of a touch panel display in which a bezel pattern is disposed on an internal side surface of a display device, there occurs a problem in that when a transparent conductive film is coated, the conductive film is discontinuously coated or short-circuited. Further, when an upper base material such as a film in which an adhesive is applied on a bezel film is attached, problems such as generation of bubbles and peeling-off of the film may occur if the attaching force between the film and the bezel is insufficient. Therefore, there is a need for developing a method for forming a bezel pattern which has excellent attaching force with a film compared to the method for forming a bezel pattern in the related art.